Sohma's Watch Insidious
by Nyx of the night
Summary: The story is basicaly what the title says. So yeah, ENJOY!


The Sohma's Watch Insidious

By Nyx of the Night

"PLEASE! It is a scary movie and we want the adults to watch it with us!" begged Desiree and Vanessa. The teens wanted to watch a scary movie to celebrate none other than Friday the 13th! Haru had told Desiree and Vanessa he and Momiji would watch as long as the adults would as well. This led to them begging on their knees.

"I said no. You don't want to see Akito after she watches a scary movie. It is worse than watching a scary movie!" said a scared Shigure.

"Come on Gure-san! It can't be that bad! We're only watching…um…what are we watching again Vanessa?" asked Ayame.

"We are watching the NEW American movie that has been translated into Japanese, Insidious. It is supposed to be REALLY scary!" exclaimed a very excited Vanessa.

"If we watch that you two have convince Tori-san to watch as well. While you two perform that miracle I will get Akito. I know she won't say no to watching a scary movie. Come on Aya! You're coming with me!" said Shigure as he and Ayame walked away.

"Come Vanessa, we have a lot of convincing to do if we want to watch this movie." said a VERY determined Desiree.

… …

"Fine I'll watch it." Said Hatori. Desiree and Vanessa just stared at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Hatori just looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"If you guys stay like that I will of to reach into your throats and pull whatever bug goes down out." Hatori said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"We are just surprised that you agreed so easily. We didn't have to bribe, black mail, or beg you to watch the movie. You just…agreed." said Desiree after getting out of her shock.

"Well you said Momiji was wanting to watch Insidious and I am supposed to be watching him for a few hours. So I pretty much have no choice but to join you guys and watch this "scary" movie." explained an annoyed Hatori.

"Anyway let's go. The others should be in the room already. I don't want them eating all the popcorn." said Vanessa.

When they got to the room all the cursed Sohma's were there plus Akito. Haru was holding Momiji to the ground so that he wouldn't bounce. Yuki was playing with a baby mouse, that was going in between Yuki's fingers and Yuki rotated his hand so it wouldn't fall, while Kyo was watching it like a cat stalking its prey. Ayame was messing with a crown like thing that was most likely from his store. Shigure was complaining about having to watch Insidious while Akito was drawing something. Kagura was leaning on Ritsu's shoulder while he talked about his family's hot spring that he was currently running.

"Hey Kagura! Where did you send Hiro and Kisa for 2 hours?" asked Vanessa.

"I gave them tickets to some fair that's going on and some money for them to go shopping afterwards." She answered.

"Okay then. Let's start this movie!" yelled an excited Desiree.

After … … Movie

Here is the scene after the movie is done. Ayame is covering his eyes while Shigure hides behind him. Momiji is trying not to cry and is holding Haru's arm while he is trying to calm the scared rabbit. Yuki is distracting himself by playing with some rat that came to him during the movie. Kyo was just staring at the t v with a look of horror while Vanessa was holding his hand trying to calm herself down. While everyone was watching the movie on the floor Hatori had moved to the couch and fell asleep at one point during the movie.

Unlike the others Desiree was staring at a different horror. She was staring at Akito who was drawing something and then switching to write some stuff then switching again. Desiree was mostly creped out at the scary and evil look in the older girl's eyes. Also the evil grin she had normally is NOT a good thing.

"A-a-Akito, what are you doing?" asked a scared Desiree.

"That is an easy question to answer my Inu. Just look at my sketch pad." She answered.

"Don't call," Desiree was going to say don't call me Inu but Akito's glare stopped her. Instead she looked at Akito's sketch pad and her eyes widened about 5 times their normal size. Desiree backed away then ran out of the room yelling, "AKITO HAS GONE NUTS!"

This made the others curious so they looked at the sketches and saw a picture of Dalton, the kid who got possessed. He was strangling his parents and the picture was extremely accurate and had very fine detail. The next picture made everyone run out of the room screaming. Except for Hatori who was rubbing his eyes after being woken up by all the screaming. He woke up to see a laughing Akito.

"Akito, what did you do?" he asked the laughing goddess.

"I scared the living daylights out of all the juunishi. Well except for you since you were asleep." Akito answered in between laughs.

Hatori looked at her sketch and saw a red devil like creature, an old bride that looked like Bloody Mary, and a freaked out Elise, the old lady. Hatori studied the pictures then shook his head then started rubbing his temples. He also muttered something along the lines of, _idiots_ and _I need an aspirin. _This made Akito laugh again as he walked away.

Once he was gone Akito turned to the list she was making and crossed out two things on her list. The list said

Scare the juunishi

Give Hatori a headache

Get a snack then take a nap.

THE END.


End file.
